tainted
by gigglieo222
Summary: inuyasha has done it again, but this time, it has took a turn for the worst. kagome, sango, kirara and shippo all die the night it happens. and end up going down the well. but what will happen when they find that the espada's are waiting for them.
1. heart broken and a new beginning

Tainted

Hey guys this is my third story and I'm VERY proud of it! Anyway I hope u like it!

Summary: Kagome gets betrayed…again! And she is finally fed up with the fuck. So she decides that she is no longer going to stay with inufuck, and Sango and Shippo has had it too, so they decide to go to the well, but before they got there a demon attacks and kills them…but the fun isn't over yet!

Parings:

Songo/Grimmjow

Songo/starrk

Songo/gin

Songo/Aizen

Kagome/ Ulquiorra

Kagome/gin

Kagome/Grimmjow

Kagome/Aizen

Vote my pretties, vote! Oh and I am excepting other parings if I like them!

Anyway, no more about me! This is tainted! :D

Kagome's pov

He did it again! I knew he would! I have had enough of him lying to me just to get a chance at getting into my pants! Thank god I haven't done anything with the guy! I thought as I kicked a stone into a tree while walking into the clearing where we camped for the night.

"Kagome…?" asked a crying Sango

"Sango? Songo!" I said running to her "what happened?"

"He did is again! We were taking a walk, and he was being so nice! But then we came upon a whore house and he just started looking at it with lust in his eyes! Then he just started walking to the door! I called to him, but he ignored me and kept walking until a girl noticed him and walked him in while giving me an evil look!" cried Sango

"Oh Sango!" I said hugging her while rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Kagome I want to leave this hell hole! No I NEED to leave! I can't take him anymore! Please can we leave and never come back!" she cried

"Not without me! You wouldn't leave me would you?" asked Shippo with a worried face

Normal pov :P

"No Shippo, we could never leave you!" said Kagome

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Sango

"Yes please I'm tired of Inuyasha always hitting me!" said Shippo

"Hey! I know why dong we go to my time! We could use the jewel shards that we have right now!" suggested Kagome

"I would like that" said Sango still sniffling

"Then come on let's go!" said Kagome as she stood up and helped Sango up.

They jumped on to Kirara and rode for a long time; they weren't that close to the well at all. But they eventually got to the sacrid tree. They stopped to rest there. Everything seemed so peace full. Until, they heard a noise coming from the other side of the clearing.

"Who's there?" asked Sango as she got into a fighting stance

"…."

"Show yourself!" yelled Kagome getting her bow ready

"….!"

What they saw next, was a surprise. They saw kikyo walk towards them. She stopped just a few feet away and notched an arrow.

"Kikyo! What are you doing!" said Kagome

"I'm not kikyo little Miko" said a dark voice

And everything went black.

Where…am…..I…. Kagome thought

She stood up from where she was laying. At first she couldn't see anything, it was too blurry. Then everything came into focus. And what she saw wasn't a good thing.

She saw Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. And they were lying down too. But there was something off about them. They had chains hanging off them, it looked like they were chained to something, but it broke. She went over to them and shook them awake.

"Sango! Songo! Wake up!" she said desperately

"Kagome? Is that you?" asked Sango

"Yes! Thank god we are ok" she said as she saw Shippo and Kirara get up.

"Yea. It looks like we are still at the tree…" Sango said as she looked around

"!"

There were their bodies, bloody and cold on the ground.

"Kagome….are we dead?" asked Shippo?

"I think so Shippo." Said Kagome

"I didn't want to die yet!" cried Shippo

"Shhhhhhhhh, we still have each other!" Said Kagome

"Your right! I wonder what Inuyasha and Miroku would do if they saw that!" said Sango with a worried look on her face.

"KAGOME! SONGO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome

That was when Inuyasha came into the clearing with kikyo and Miroku not too far behind. Once they saw the tree, they all had a disgusted face on.

"Ewwwwwwww, so this is what happened." Miroku

"They are not carrying the jewel shards. We should leave, we need to defeat Naraku as soon as possible." said kikyo in a cold voice

"What! They got the jewel shards stolen already! Fuck! What if it was Naraku who took them?" yelled Inuyasha

"That's what you get for letting Kagome and Sango protect them" said kikyo

"Sango…" was all Miroku could say

"Oh get over it monk! She was nothing special!" said Inuyasha

"Come on, we should get going." Said kikyo

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were drying the whole way through. They were so uncaring!

"Let's go" said Kagome

"Where!"Said Sango

"To my time" said Kagome

And with that they went through the well

**Mean while in the twelfth division**

"Captain! Come look at this!" said lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi

"What Nemu!" said Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi

"The radar is indicating three things different than just human, soul, shinigami or an arrancar!" said Nemu urgently

"Let me see." Said the captain, as he bent over the screen to take a closer look.

"Get the other captains and lieutenants, now!" yelled the captain of the 12th division.

**At Hueco Mundo**

"Gin, the Hōgyoku has picked up something odd…get Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Harribel and Nnoitra and tell them this. The place is on the near a shrine. Find and bring back whatever you find alive!" ordered Aizen

"Yes captain" said gin

With Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara

They were just walking around the shrine. They had nothing else to do. But then Shippo saw a car and he started asking questions. So Kagome decided to explain to them and show them around the city.

"Ok, so that's a car" said Sango pointing at it "that's a light" said Sango pointing at it "and that is a window." Stated Sango pointing at a window

"yup." Said Kagome as they walked around the shine grounds

"Hey Kagome, Sango…is it just me or is my chain getting smaller?" asked Shippo

"No it's not only you Shippo! It's me too!" said Kagome

"I wonder what happens when the chain runs out?" said Sango

"You turn into something called a hollow."

"Who are you?" asked Sango getting into a defensive possession (she still has her weapons)

"My name is…."

There you go guys so far so good! I will be putting up a new one soon! Guess who it is!


	2. what side?

Tainted

Hey guys it meeeeee! :P so did you guess who it is? If you can't, then read. And if u can…then still read!

"My name is…Ichigo," said a guy with bright orange hair "this is Rukia" pointing to a short black haired girl "and Renji." And to a red head guy with tattoos. Then pointing to the other two "and these are ki…"

"Kikyo…Inuyasha…Miroku?" asked Kagome

Kikyo, Inuyasha and Miroku just looked the same but had on the soul reaper outfit. They had regular Zanpakuto

"Wench! There you are! You know that we had to defeat Naraku ourselves thanks to you!" yelled Inuyasha

"YOU ASS HOLE! How could you just forget about us that easily!" said Kagome "and you!" pointing at kikyo "You fucking whore! You are no better than me! You say that you're the better priestess, and that you are the better person. Well guess what kinky-hoe! The better person wouldn't just forget about their reincarnation! And I may be your reincarnation but I am nothing like you!" yelled Kagome

"Miroku! YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH! If you weren't such a man Whore then this wouldn't have happened! We wouldn't be dead! We wouldn't have left camp! You are such a dick!" yelled Sango

"Ok what's going on? Inuyasha, kikyo, Miroku you know them?" asked Renji

"Yea we knew them when we were living." Said Inuyasha

"Wait! This couldn't be the Shikon Miko!" asked Rukia

"I told you! I am the real Shikon Miko!" yelled kikyo

"Yes Sango is the demon slayer, Shippo is the fox demon kit, Kirara is the demon neko and Kagome is the guardian of the jewel." Stated Miroku, totally ignoring kikyo

"Really! So that's why they have such strong signatures!" said Rukia

"Well now that we are all acquainted we need to get going! We need to take you bake to the soul society." Said Inuyasha picking up Kagome

"Let me down you creep!" yelled Kagome

"No wench! You will always be mine!" said Inuyasha as he was about to take off

"Put her down!"

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha

But it was too late. He was already knocked to the ground with Kagome taken from him grip.

"Grimmjow, Let her go!" yelled Ichigo getting into a fighting stance.

Grimmjow has light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them.

"No. they are coming with us." Said Ulquiorra while picking up Shippo and Kirara. Even in her big form, he could still carry her

Ulquiorra has black hair and green/blue eyes. He also has what looks like tear stains down his face, and are the same color as his eyes.

"You prick put them down!" yelled Inuyasha getting into a attack position

"Oh come on! I CAN TAKE YOU EASY!" saidNnoitra**,** picking up Sango

Nnoitra is very tall, and skinny with big eyes with tinny gray pupils. He also has a creepy smile

"not now Nnoitra, we need to get back to Hueco Mundo. Alright then let's go." Said Harribel

Harribel has short blond hair and blue eyes. But the jacket that she has on covers her lower face.

And with that they left for Hueco Mundo**. **While they were running Kagome noticed how she could still use her spiritual powers. So she shocked Grimmjow. He instantly fell to the ground and let her go.

"Who are you? And let my friends down!" Kagome said while notching an arrow

"Ha! Like that could hurt me!" said Nnoitra

So she shot the arrow so it just grazed his cheek, and left a scratched he winced and didn't say anything more as he put down Sango

"Who, are you?" asked Kagome again

" we are the guys who just saved you from that jerk" stated Harribel "but I am Harribel, that is Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and the guy who you just shocked is Grimmjow." said Harribel as she pointed at them

"What do you want with us?" asked Sango

"Well really, we are here to save you." Said Ulquiorra "you see, if we didn't find you then you would have to die, because you would be on the Shinigami's side. And I take it that you didn't like the guy who picked you up? How would you know him? He has been a soul reaper for a long time now. And they called you the Shikon Miko? What is that?"

"Why should we tell you?" asked Sango

"Hmmm good point, you guys don't trust us yet. Maybe we should take you to Aizen first." Stated Harribel

"Hn" said Ulquiorra as he started to run again

"Wait what about Grimmjow?" asked Nnoitra

"Here I will wake him up." Said Kagome as she kneeled down beside him and touched his back.

"What happened?" asked Grimmjow getting up

"Kagome knocked you out!" said Shippo in a cute voice as he jumped on to Kagome's shoulder

"YOU FUCKING BIT..."

"Excuse me? Were you about to call me a bitch?" asked Kagome notching an arrow

"Yes! Yes I was!" Grimmjow yelled back

"Kagome… you can't kill him…wait until we are sure, ok." Said Sango

"Fine." Said Kagome as Grimmjow picked her up again and started to run

They ran for quite some time but they got there eventually. They walked through the palace quickly to get to the throne room. Once they got there they saw three chairs, the one in the middle were higher than the other two, and three men were in them.

"Welcome, to Hueco Mundo!" said the guy from the highest seat "my name is Aizen and I am in charge of this army."

"I have questions." Said Sango "first, what are you? Second what are you fighting for? And third, why are we here?"

"Well to answer your first question, I am a soul reaper, and so is gin" gesturing to gin "and Kaname. But the people that have taken you here are arrancar. There are many arrancar here and this is where they live. For your second question, we want to take over the soul society, these people are also soul reapers but they kill arrancar's like them. We are at an all out war with them right now but for right now we have the upper hand. And for your third, I think I should show you." Aizen said while getting the Hōgyoku and showing it to Kagome. "I think you will be pleased that it fell into the right hands."

Kagome was shocked to say the least. The jewel still exists all this time!

"I want you to join our origination to stop the soul reapers from taking over the world." Said Aizen "we want to build our own world of arrancar's and live peacefully with one another, like the humans do. We want you and your friends to become arrancar's!" announced Aizen

"And if we don't agree?" asked Kagome

"Then you will turn into a hollow, you will lose your sanity and devour the souls of the living." Said Aizen

"Can we talk…together for a sec?" asked Kagome

"Yes take as much time as you need"

"Thanks" answered Kagome

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Sango as they formed a huddle

"I say we do it!" said Shippo

"I say so too! I don't want to be on Inuyasha's and Miroku's side ever again." Stated Sango

"Im not sure, if we destroy the soul reapers then what will happen to the innocent souls that live in the world?" asked Kagome

"Hmmmmm your right. And I want to see if that sacred jewel is real though." Said Sango

"Yea me too." Said Kagome as she looked up at the sacred jewel. She broke out of the huddle and asked "can I see it?"

"Of course." Said Aizen and jumped down from his seat to give it to her.

As soon as she touched it, it turned a bright pink, and shined with all its glory. You couldn't see a thing. And that's when Midoriko showed up.

"Midoriko? Is that you?" asked Kagome

"Yes child it is me." Said Midoriko "Now listen, the world is tainted, and must start anew. If this world is not destroyed then it will forever be corrupted by evil. The only way to destroy it is if you defeat the soul reapers. You must accept this Kagome." said Midoriko as she started to fade away

"Well…I guess you know our answer then huh?" she looked up at Aizen with a slight smile on her face.

"Good, we will start the transformation immediately!" announced Aizen

I wonder what Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kirara will look like! Omg it's so exciting! Sorry that there were no romance in this chapter or the first but it may take some time to get it all together so bare with me! I will be having the next chapter soon so hold tight and keep on reviewing! :D


	3. the transformation

Tainted

OK guy's this is the one you have been waiting for! This is the one that you get to see Kagome as an arrancar! :D I'm so excited! :D anyway, on with the story! :P

"Alright now, we need to split you guys up. Gin, take Kagome into the transformation chamber. Get starrk in here, he will take Sango, Kirara and Shippo to the waiting room." Ordered Aizen

"Come on Kagome lets go!" said Gin as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along

"So your names Gin, right?" asked Kagome

"Yup! I used to be on the soul reapers side but they weren't any fun." Said Gin

"Yea I guess you're right." Said Kagome "so how do I get turned into an arrancar?"

"Well, Aizen will come in this room as well caring the Hōgyoku and then he is going to wish you were an arrancar!" explained Gin as they entered a small white room with only a bed and a seat "if you could lay on the bed that would be helpful" instructed Gin

"alright." Kagome said and went to go lay down on the bed as gin sat in the seat. "So why else did you leave the soul reaper's side?" asked Kagome

"No reason." Said Gin as he looked up to the sealing

"No…there is a reason…tell me? I won't tell, even if they would kill me if I didn't." Said Kagome

Gin looked at Kagome, but he didn't have a smiling face any more. That's when Kagome saw something. She saw the lonely heart of a guy who was forced to leave his loved one behind.

"You're in love….aren't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She knew that look, from whenever Inuyasha thought about kikyo.

"Her…name is Rangiku… she is a child hood friend and I…" Gin couldn't finish, he didn't know why he was explaining it to a girl he never met before. But he just felt that she was trust worthy.

"And you love her; she is a soul reaper just like you then? Then why did you leave her?" asked Kagome

"Because I must follow Aizen's orders, no matter what." Said Gin

"I will help you as much as I can gin, I promise." Said Kagome putting he hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go to sleep for a little while, wake me up once Aizen comes ok?"

Kagome dropped her arm and got into a comfortable position and closed her eyes, soon after she fell asleep.

**With Sango Shippo and Kirara Sango's pov**

I watched as Kagome walked out of the room with Gin. I hope that she will be ok; I don't want anything to happen to her. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts though and a guy came in the room. He had wavy brown hair and blue-gray eyes. Over all a very good looking guy, but…I won't fall for him. I can't. Not after what happened with Miroku.

"Starrk, this is Sango, Shippo and Kirara. Would you mind showing them to their rooms to wait for Kagome's transformation?" Asked Aizen

"Of course, please follow me." Starrk ordered in a boring town as he walked out into the hall.

They walked down the hall and made a right and walked some more until they got to three double door rooms.

These will be the rooms you will be staying in. the right one is Sango's and kirara's and then the one to the left is shippo's." said starrk

"Ok!" said Shippo as he tried to jump up high enough to reach the door knob…

"here." Said starrk as he opened the door for him

As soon as you saw the room, you knew that the main room theme was orange. The bed was a king sized orange bed, and had matching covers with green swirls all over. It also had a big wardrobe beside it and two widows too. It also had orange and green stripes on the walls and orange carpet.

"WOW! I LOVE IT! YAY!" said Shippo jumping up and down and running to the bed and jumping on it a million times before lying down. "I think I'm going to take a nap now…"

"Come on let's see our room Kirara!" I said as I picked up Kirara and went and opened up the door.

Our room was the same but in different colors then shippo's. Instead it was black, pink and red. The walls were black with pink strips and had red carpet.

"Wow. This is amazing!" I said as I walked into my room.

"I'm happy you like it." Said starrk as he entered the room with her

Kirara mewed in content and jumped on starrk shoulder and nuzzled his cheek before she went to go jump on the bed like Shippo did.

"Kirara likes it." I said

"I can see" he said in amusement as Kirara mewed happily once more before lying down on the bed

"So, what made you come here?" I asked

"I went with Aizen because I was lonely. I couldn't travel in a pack, and I had no one there for me." Said starrk

"I was like that too once. I had to travel around because my whole family died. I was so lonely back then. But then I found Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha and…Miroku. It was ok for a while." I said as a starred at the ground. I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked

"Kagome started to have feelings for Inuyasha and I started to have feelings for Miroku, but that all changed the night I died." I said finally crying "he saw a whore house and he left me for it. He didn't say a word he just walked away into the house and left me there, alone."

I was sobbing uncontrollably at that point. I just couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. And believe me, I tried. I felt myself drop to the floor. But I heard something drop beside me and hold me. It felt so warm.

"Shhhhh its ok, let it out, it will be ok now." Starrk said as he rubbed circles on my back. It all felt so soothing, and before I knew it I was slowly loosing conciseness.

**Starrk's pov**

When I saw the girl cry like that, I felt drawn towards her, I didn't want her to cry. It was heart breaking to watch a girl cry like that. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I dropped down to her level and held her. I did this for a few minutes until I heard her soft breathing. She was asleep. So I picked her up and tucked her in her bed and sat at the end of her bed. I was ordered to keep watch. These people are very important and can't defend themselves quite yet. So someone must be close by at all times.

After a few hours I decided to lie down beside her and get some sleep. I was tired and needed rest. I made sure I didn't wake her as I lay down beside her. Her calm even breaths lulled me to sleep.

With Kagome Gins pov

I was bored…sooooooooooooooooooooooo bored! While Kagome got to go to sleep, I get to sit here, doing nothing!

That was when I heard Aizen coming down the hall.

"Kagome, Kagome its time to get up!" I said while I gently shook her

"Mmmmm I don't wanna get up…"she said and rolled over again

"Kagome you need to get up now. Aizen is coming to change you into an arrancar, come on." I said while shaking her a little more.

"Fine, fine." She said while sitting up.

Aizen came into the room shortly after, holding the Hōgyoku and smiling.

"Are you ready Kagome?" asked Aizen as he came closer

"Yes, I'm ready." Said Kagome

"Now I'm going to need you to lie down and close your eyes. I'm o have to put you to sleep for this will hurt greatly.

Kagome's pov

I lied down like he told me to and closed my eyes. It didn't take too long until the sounds of Gins and Aizen's voices died down and finally left.

…

"Kagome, Kagome time to wake up!"

"Mmmmmm" I moaned as I swatted a person's hand away

"Fuck she is strong!"

I opened my eyes to see Grimmjow holding his hand and swearing at it.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up looking at gin, Harribel and Grimmjow.

"You swatted his hand away." Said Harribel

"And we heard a crack!" said Gin laughing

"I did that!" I asked as I went over to Grimmjow "let me see."

"No! You did this!" yelled Grimmjow

"Grimmjow…please?" I asked. Something about my voice or something got to him, because he blushed and held out the ijered hand for me to see.

I broke it all right. It looked like it was broken in three places. I put my other hand on top of his hand and started to heal his hand. But something was different. My hands glowed a bright blue, not a light pink. Also my hands were paler than normal, and had claws, weird. Once I was done I looked at the once injured hand again just to make sure. It was as good as new.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow; I didn't mean to do that to you." I said with my head bowed

"It's alright…really! Its fine, you healed me. It's all good." He said while putting the hand that I wand holding behind his head in an embarrassed motion.

"Alright!" I said smiling up at him.

"Kagome why don't you see the new you." Said Harribel. I looked away from Grimmjow, just in time to miss his blush.

"Oh right!" I said while getting off the bed and running to the mirror across the room.

The girl that I saw in the mirror was beautiful! She had pale skin, knee length black hair with side bangs that was tinted blue when the light shone on it in the light, she also had electric blue eyes that could stare into a person's soul, and had a bone in a shape of a five point star with a circle around it on her forehead, and had electric blue streaks going across her face. (Like Sesshomaru) she also had claws. But she still had on my school uniform.

I lifted up my hand for an experiment and the girl in the mirror did the same. It was really me.

"Come on, I will show you to your room." Said Harribel as she began to walk out the door.

"Bye guys!" I said as I ran out of the room and followed her out the door and into a hall way.

We walked through the halls until we came up to three doors. She stopped in front of the middle one.

"This will be the room you are staying in; you friends are in the rooms next to yours." Said Harribel

"Thanks Harribel! Have a good night" I said smiling.

"Good night Kagome" she said and walked down the hall way.

I watched her go, and as soon as she left I opened the door to my new room.

It had a black background with a blue chained pattern on the wall, and had black carpet. In the middle of the room was a big round bed that had blue sheets. Then there was a dresser and bed side table that matched the bed.

I ran strait to the wardrobe to see what was inside. Inside there was just a pair of white pants and a shirt. I had to fix that.

So I sat down on my bed and use my claws to cut the fabric. Then I looked in my school uniform pockets for some thread and a needle. I always carried some around in case it ripped. And started to sow the pieces together. Once I was done I put my new outfit on.

I had on a white tube top that had a black stripe at the top and bottom and had a hole where my belly button is. I also wore a skirt that had a black stripe at the bottom too. And to top it off I had on long black fingerless gloves that went to her middle bicep and had white knee high boots that had a black trim at the top.

But what I first didn't see was that around my belly button was a zero. I just shrugged. I didn't know what it meant but I guess I will in the morning.

After I was satisfied with my work I crawled into bed for some good night sleep.

Now for me to get a good night's sleep! It is 4:44 in the morning! thank God its march brake!


	4. tests and transformations

Tainted

Hey guys! What did you think of the last chapter? Don't forget to review every chapter! I really wanna know what you like about it! I also decided that Sango and starrk will be together, and Kagome is still a mystery so anyway here is the next chapter.

With Sango and starrk songo's pov

I woke up to the sound of breathing beside me. It was light and calm and soothing. It almost put me back to sleep, almost. I opened my eyes to find starrk asleep beside me. I was tucked into my bed, and I was comfy cozy and I didn't feel like getting up. So I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

But then starrk rolled over so his arm was around my waist and his head was in the back of my neck. Great. How the hell am I going to get out of this mess? Well I thought, I have two choices. 1 is that I wake him up…but then it would be so awkward later on. 2 I can just stay like this and wait until he wakes up…it is warm. I will just go back to sleep.

…

With Kagome. Kagome's pov

I woke up to silence as I got out of bed. I just sat around for a while until I saw a door that I hadn't seen before. So I decided to explore. I opened up the door to find it was a bathroom. So I decided to take a shower while in here. I striped, got the temperature of the water ready, and jumped in and started shampooing my hair. The shampoo was strawberry scented and it smelt so good! Then I did the same with the matching conditioner. After I was done I hoped out and quickly dried myself off. After that I got changed and went back inside my boring room. So I decided to see what Sango was up to.

I walked out of my room and knocked on her door. No answer, so I just went in. I wasn't expecting to see another guy in there with her! And he looked pretty cute too! He was laying right beside her with his arm over her.

"Holy crap do you ever bounce back fast" I said maybe a bit too loud because Sango sat up quickly thus waking up the guy too!

I started laughing. I just couldn't help it; the look on their faces was priceless!

"You guys should see the look on your faces!" I said while trying to suppress a giggle

"It's not what it looks like!" said Sango

"Oh shush I won't tell anyone." I said while sitting on the bed too "your secret is safe with me!"

"good." said starrk as he sat up "so your Kagome, right?" starrk asked

"Yep! The one and only" I said back

"Wait Kagome! Are you an arrancar now!" asked Sango as she looked at me again

"Yep!" I said smiling "what do you think?" I asked

"You look amazing!" Sango said

"And the best part is, I don't look like kinky-hoe!" I said smiling

We both laughed and starrk looked at us like we were crazy.

"Inside joke." I said

That's when we heard a knock at the door

"Come in" I said while standing up, facing the door.

"Aizen wants Shippo, Kirara and Sango to come to the throne room now." Said Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra's pov

I looked at Kagome. She sure has changed. She looked like a goddess now. That's when I saw her stomach. When I saw the zero I was shocked. How could she be zero? She was so small and fragile when she was just a soul. But now, she looked like she could just kill anyone that was in her way, but she also looked like she could be a great mother too. She was my dream women jut looking at her.

"Kagome, your number zero." I stated

Normal pov

"Umm…oh! You mean my tattoo! I have no idea what that means though." Said Kagome

"It means that you are the strongest espada." Said Ulquiorra

"WHAT!" she yelled "but….I….how?" she asked

"That's what I'm wondering" said starrk

"Well then, we will just have to test her!" said Grimmjow as he and Nnoitra came into the room.

"Good idea. Said Ulquiorra "we can test her in the training grounds."

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on guys!" said Kagome as she grabbed Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's hands and started to run a random way.

"Kagome…this is the wrong way." Said Ulquiorra

"Oh…"

"Come on, Bitch!" Said Grimmjow as he picked up Kagome bridle style and ran as fast as he could.

"Hey wait for me!" said Nnoitra as he started running as well. Ulquiorra on the other hand caught up easily.

Kagome's pov

I giggled as we ran. It was so much fun! Just to feel the wind blowing through my hair and Grimmjow's arms around me…wait! Did I just…no, not what happened with Inuyasha. I won't fall in love again.

"Women, we're here!" said Grimmjow setting me down.

"My name is Kagome! Ka go me! Use it!" I said

"Ok, so we should test your strength, speed, agility, and battle strategy. First you will fight the weakest among us. Said Ulquiorra "which is Grimmjow."

"Ok, oh I forgot to ask what your numbers were." I said

"I'm number 6" said Grimmjow

"Number 5" said Nnoitra

"4" said Ulquiorra

"Ok grim you ready?" I asked

"Sure, wait what you called me?" asked Grimmjow

"I called you grim…is that ok?" I asked

"Don't give a fuck." he said

"Now Grimmjow, only hand to hand, and if needed you release form." Said Ulquiorra

"Oh yea, why do you guys have swards and I don't?" I asked

"You get a Zanpakuto when the spirit picks you, only when you're ready though." Said Grimmjow

"Ok, let's begin!"I announced as I lunged for Grimmjow

He jumped out of the way though and caught me and threw me against a wall. But I just put my feet first and jumped off and to Grimmjow. But before I could touch him he moved out of the way. Landing me into another wall. I got up quickly and waited for him to attack this time. Didn't have to wait long though, he decided to aim a punch to my face. So I blocked it and punched him right back. Throwing him into another wall. I didn't waste time; I sprinted over to him and got him in a pin.

"Give up." I said as I twisted his arm more.

"Fuck no bitch!" said Grimmjow as he threw me off and escaped my hold.

But before I could react I was thrown into a wall again. My vision was blurry and I could hardly stand

When I saw Grimmjow when my vision cleared, he had bone armor on and claws and his hair grew longer. His mask changed too.

"You can we use anything else besides swards?" I asked

"Yea, anything that is a part of your body" said Ulquiorra

I smiled, this was gunna be fun!

All of the sodden I moved really fast, right behind Grimmjow.

"You ready?" I asked, blowing in his ear

"Shut it bitch!" he said trying to slam me in the wall again

That was it. Something in me broke, and all I could feel was power all around me. So I picked one and tried it out. It ended up being a poison whip.

I struck it at Grimmjow at full force. Content with the cry of pain I got from him as I saw him go down.

"Bitch…was done that come from." Asked Grimmjow as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Damn I broke my toy. I whined as I walked over to him and started healing him. After I was done I just carried him to where Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were standing and placed him next to them.

"Who's next?" I asked

"Me!" said Nnoitra smiling an evil smile

"Good, can't wait to wipe the smirk of your face." I said as I walked to the middle of the field.

"Ready?" I asked

"Let's go!" he said as he charged at me at full speed. I could still see him though, and when he went to punch me I just deflected his moves and through a counter attack. Was it just me or was I getting better?

He tried to get me again so this time instead of blocking it, I put up a barrier. When he saw he couldn't hit me, he started to freak. He started hitting it so hard, but it just wouldn't break. Then when he was about to hit it again I put more Miko energy in it, not enough to purify him, just to shock him and knock him out.

I checked if I damaged him any were, he was fine so I just picked him up and put him were Grimmjow was.

"Last one." I said as I went to the middle again.

I attacked first, doing a low kick, he jumped and tried to punch me in the face but I blocked before he could and jumped on to his back, scratching him with my claws in the process. He didn't do anything rash, just stayed calm. Then he was changing. He had big black wings and his mask changed too. He started to flap his wings to create dust but it was too late. I was all ready behind him. I put my claw to his neck and whispered in his ear

"Your do-"

But before I could finish, he stabbed me with his own hand in the gut. But even though it hurt like a bitch, I still kept my hold. I zapped him with my Miko energy and once to knock him out, but before I could do anything else, my world went black.

With Sango, Shippo, and Kirara Sango's pov

As we walked back to the throne room, I started wondering what I would look like as an arrancar, I wonder what number I would be. Maybe…7? ….2? Oh well, I will find out soon!

When we got to the throne room, it was like last time. Aizen was still sitting in the same spot, as were gin and Kaname.

"Today is the day that you guys will be transformed into arrancar." Said Aizen "Gin and Kaname will take you into a sprit room each and I will come in and change you."

"Shippo please follow me." Gin ordered, but Shippo just jumped onto his shoulder.

"Let's go Sango, Kirara." Said Kaname as he got off his seat

I nodded and started to follow. It didn't take long before we came up to a white room, it would have been empty but there was, a chair, a bed, and a mirror in the room.

"Lay down on the bed and we will get started." Said Aizen coming in "you will have to be asleep for this, because this is going to be painful."

So I closed my eyes and I felt myself drift off to sleep.

…

I woke up to Kirara nudging my neck. I felt no pain, and I felt powerful. It felt good. I opened my eyes to fang Kirara looking down at me. She mewed then jumped of me and turned into her big form, and started to pull me up and to the mirror to see myself.

My hair was still in a high pony tail, and my eyes were still the same. But I had a bone head band that didn't look like it could come off. I also had a sword that was sheathed on the right side of my thigh. I was still in my slayers uniform though.

"you look good."

"huh" I turned around to find starrk there "thanks" I said

"come on, lets go see how kagome and the others are doing.

"k" I said as Kirara walked beside me, still in her big form.

With Shippo, shippo's pov

As walked over to the mirror, i saw that I still looked the same, I still had bright orange hair, green eyes, and a tail. But now I had a little sword at my hip, and the thing was tinny, and I had the number 2 on my cheek. I also had bone claws. I also had a scull on top of my head. (Like Nel) Over all I looked pretty cool. I just wish I was bigger. But when I thought that I was engulfed in a bright light. When the light subsided, I was taller, taller than Kagome and Sango, about their age too. I still had my orange hair and green eyes, and I had a bigger version of what I was wearing. And I still had the 2 on my cheek and boned claws as well.

After I looked over myself again I changed back into my little form and started to run were I smelled Kagome. But it wasn't only Kagome I smelled, I smelled her blood too.

With Kagome Kagome's pov

I woke up to the sound of breathing in my ear. And I opened my eyes to find that I was on top of Ulquiorra, with my head in his neck and my hands wrapped around him. How did I get into this mess?

I looked at him for a minute. He was so peaceful looking. But when I tried to move off of him he wrapped his arms around me and rolled over so I was on the bottom and his head was in my neck. I was trapped. So I just laid there. But after a while I saw his face fall, like he was having a bad dream or something. So my instincts came in and I started rub his back in soothing circles and pet his head too. I felt so drawn to him at that moment. And I felt that I needed him to feel better. So I kept doing it until he awoke.

He awoke me little while later, he looked up at me. I already knew what he was going to ask so I just answered "I shocked you right after you hit me, and I passed out right on top of you, I tried to move but you rolled over on me and I couldn't move, and when I saw your face fall…you had a nightmare right?"

"HN" was all he said as he buried his head in my neck again. I let him, don't know why, but I did.

"Your friends are coming." He said getting up. But when he saw that I couldn't get up, he lifted me into his arms and cared me to where Grimmjow and Nnoitra were. They were still knocked out, so I decided to wake them up. Ulquiorra set me down so I could shock them awake.

"What happened?" asked Grimmjow as he looked around

"You both got knocked out by me." I said as I shocked Nnoitra up.

"Are you ok women, you look kind of pail." Said Grimmjow

"I'm fine grim." I said

Ulquiorra picked me up again once I was done. I saw my friends coming from the other direction.

"Hey!" I said weakly.

"Kagome! What happened?" asked Sango coming to me first.

"Training gone badly, you look great!" I said

"Thanks! Are you sure you're ok?" she asked

"Yea I'm fine. Hey Shippo!" I said as he into my chest

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked while crying

"I'm fine, Shippo. Let me look at you! You look so cute!" I said while I lifted him up in the air

"Look what I can do!" he said getting off of me and transforming into an older version of himself.

"My little boy is growing up!" I said sniffling

He turned back and snuggled into my chest again. I hugged him tight.

But a spasm of pain rocked through my body.

"Ah!" I screamed as I hunched my back.

"Kagome!" and then we were running.

"Ulquiorra…where are we going?" I asked

"To your room to get you bandaged up." He said

"Alright…I'm going to sleep on the way though, ok?" I asked

"No stay awake!" he said as we came to my room

"Mkay" I said

He set me on my bed and pulled my shirt up just enough to see the wound. And went and got some bandages from the bathroom. Then started to bandage me up.

"Kagome!" I heard Sango as she came in.

She ran to my side and started to help Ulquiorra.

Once they were finished I told them "stay back."

And then I let my Miko energy rain free over my body. I was only able to heal myself half way though. I was so exhausted though.

"I'm done." I said

"Kagome, are you ok now?" asked Sango

"Yes I'm fine now. I could only heal myself half way though." I said sitting up

"alright." Said Sango "but you should have someone with you at all times, just in case."

"Good idea, we should take shifts." Said Nnoitra

"Yea! How long do you think it will take for you to heal?" Asked Shippo

"Day, day and a half." I said

"Ok, I will take first shift, then Grimmjow, then Ulquiorra." Said Sango as she sat on the bed with me. "The shifts will consist of 12 hours each."

"okay." Said Grimmjow as he left the room. Followed by Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and starrk.

When the door shut, I looked at Sango and said "I'm going to go to sleep for a while ok?"

"Yea you get some sleep." She said as I laid my head on the pillow.

"Good night." I said

Ok! For those of you who do not understand what her powers are, so fare, I have listed them below!

Purification: barrier's, healing, and purifying something, (ether to kill or to weaken the opponent.)

Fighting: an experienced fighter, (she got trained by Sesshomaru), super fast (faster than starrk) superior strength (stronger than Yammy she has razor sharp claws to penetrate the skin of her opponent

Special powers: she has poison whip so far! More to come though!


	5. shippo's new friend or more?

Tainted

Hey guys! I have been thinking about the parings and these are the parings that I have decided!

Sango/starrk

Shippo/Nel

And…the last ones are up to you guys, why? Cuz I like both parings equally! So choose ether

Kagome/Grimmjow

Kagome/Ulquiorra

So review and tell me what you want….and I don't think they would share her…their not the type to share….are they?

Kagome's pov

When I first opened my eyes I didn't see anything abnormal. Just my room. Then I heard breathing beside me. I looked to see Grimmjow, asleep. I lay back down and tried to fall asleep again. Didn't work. So instead I tried to get up to go to the bathroom. When I moved though, Grimmjow's eye's snapped open.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"To the bathroom, I will be right back." I said sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, and standing up

It hurt to walk, but I did it anyway. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him.

I walked onto the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess. I got a brush and started to brush out the knots and styled my hair the way it was before. After that I washed my face with cold water and dried of. Then I went back in my room and sat on the bed, next to Grimmjow.

"So now what?" I asked as I swung my legs back and forth

"I'm not sure…why don't we go exploring?" asked Grimmjow "you haven't seen the place yet."

"Alright, but mind if I bring Shippo?" I asked "he would be excided to come."

"Yea I guess, but the little runt better not get on my nerves." He answered

"Alright! Come on lets go get him!" I said

But as I got up, being the clumsy person I am, tripped over my own two feet.

Grimmjow caught me in the nick of time though. "I will carry you from now on, ok?"

"Alright. Why don't I get on your back then? That way you can have your hands free." I said

So he set me down and bent down so I could get on his back. Then we went to shippo's room.

"Shippo! Come on, we are going to go exploring!" I said

"Ok Kagome!" said Shippo as he jumped onto my shoulder.

Grimmjow took off at a run as soon as he was on, and went straight for the door. We ran for a little while, until we came up to a little girl, she seemed like she was running away from…two weird…things.

"Whaaaaaaa!" she said as she ran straight into Grimmjow, thus falling on her butt, which just made her cry more.

I climbed off Grimmjow to hold the little girl, saying "it's ok, shhhhh no one is going to hurt you know"

"Is she ok Kagome?" asked Shippo as he peaked out from under her hair

The little girl looked up at Shippo, and Shippo looked back. I saw something go through both pairs of eyes. Don't know what it was, but it looked like some emotion. Then the girl gave a toothy smile and asked "will you guy's be my friend?"

"Sure!" said Shippo as he jumped onto the little girls head.

"Yay!" said the girl as she jumped off Kagome and held Shippo

"My name is Nel! That's Pesche and that's Dondochakka" Nel said as she pointed at a purple guy and a guy with a big head.

"Why were you guys chasing Nel?" I asked

"We were playing eternal tag!" said Nel

"Can I play too?" asked Shippo

"Yea!" said Nel as she started to chase Shippo

"Guys don't go too far! We will need to go soon!" I called as they chased each other

"Now what?" asked Grimmjow as he sat beside me?

"We just wait. Unless you want to go join them." I said in a teasing tone

"Ha ha, funny" he said back

Then, the earth started to shake, and the sand started to move away from where we were sitting. And to avoid falling over me clinged onto Grimmjow, which only made him loose his balance and land on his back, with me on top.

Then I big…worm…type…thing came out of the ground, scaring the shit out of me, so I buried my head in Grimmjow's neck.

"Bawabawa! There you are!" said Nel as she ran up and hugged the now named Bawabawa.

"What the hell!" I said as I let go of Grimmjow and looked up at Bawabawa

"This is Bawabawa!" said Nel

"Oh…." I said looking up at the big thing

"Come on Nel! I'm gunna get you!" said Shippo running after Nel

"So…what do you do here for fun?" I asked

"Well… normally we just fight each other for dominance." Said Grimmjow as he watched me closely as I played in the sand.

"Hmmm that doesn't seem that fun…but I could always give it a go right." I said looking up at him

"Yup, or you will get trampled over." Said Grimmjow.

"Well then…better start now!" I said as I tackled Grimmjow to the ground again. He rolled over so I was on the bottom. We wrestled until I won.

"I win!" I said as I laid my chin on his upper chest.

"Mm" he said as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's stay like this for a while." He said

"Fine by me" I said as I drifted off to sleep, using Grimmjow's chest as a pillow.

With Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra's pov ;D

I was just walking around, trying to find Kagome and Grimmjow. But I couldn't find them anywhere! I got called down to see Aizen. He told me to find Kagome and take her with me and yummy to the world of the living. Now if only I could find them!

With Kagome, Kagome's pov

When I opened my eyes, I saw two things, sand and Grimmjow, asleep, just like me. And of course, when I moved he woke up.

"What you doing?" he asked

"We should get going; I don't know how long we have slept for…" I said getting up and standing,

"Yea, it should be Ulquiorra's turn now." He said. But I noticed that there was a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Shippo!" I called

"Coming!" I heard him say not too far away. When they got to us, I said "Shippo, it's time to go, bye Nel!" I said as I bent down and picked up Nel and hugged her.

"Bye bye" said Nel

Then when I set her down, Nel went over to Shippo and hugged him tight. "Come back and visit Nel please!" she said with some tears in her eyes.

"Of course Nel! I will come and see you soon!" said Shippo as he hugged her close

"Come on Shippo! Wait! I think I can heal myself now!" I said excitedly.

I walked a little ways away from them and let my Miko energy runs through my body. I was able to completely heal myself. After I was done, I took off the bandages from my torso. But when I did so, I saw Pesche and Dondochakka stiffen.

"A person only has power when they know from friend or foe. You are friend." I told them "anyway Shippo lets go!" I said as he got on.

We ran back as fast as we could, well….as fast a Grimmjow could. Anyway when we got to the entrance, we saw these two girls picking on this one little arrancar that looked as though it has been beaten. I saw that they were about to hit her again, so I ran in-between them and took the blow. It wasn't hard at all. These arrancar's are week.

"You shouldn't attack the innocent." I said looking at both of them. By this time Grimmjow, and Shippo had both came to stand beside Kagome.

"Grimmjow, who the hell is this bitch?" asked the girl with black hair with pig tails

"I'm Kagome." I said as I looked behind me to see a little girl. She was a small little thing, looked only about two. And she was wearing a white mini skirt and a long sleeved shirt that was white to.

"Are you alright?" I asked as bent down to look at her. She had long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. And she had a spiked collar made of bone around her neck. She was also crying.

"Shhhhh its ok, it's ok." I said picking her up and cradling her.

"Il teaches you not to mess with me you bitch!" said the girl with the pig tails as she tried to hit me again. But Ulquiorra caught her arm

"She is your superior, you can not harm her, or Aizen will have your head." He said as he turned to me "we must leave for the land of the living." He said

"alright." I said "can the girl come with me?"

"I guess"

"alright." Then I looked at the girl and asked "what's your name sweaty?"

"Yuki" she said quietly "please, don't leave me."

"I won't leave you." I said

"Kagome, we better go now." Ulquiorra said

"Alright, bye grim, bye Shippo" I said as I walked away with Ulquiorra

"So, what are we doing on this mission?" I asked as I shifted yuki into a more comfortable position

"I'm gunna…..fall…asleep….now…" said yuki as she closed her eyes

"We will be going to Karakura town, to check out its protection." Said Ulquiorra

"Hm, that's near Tokyo…." I said "well we will see what will happen"

As we walked up to the front gate, we saw a big giant man. He seemed to be waiting for us.

"Who's she?" asked yummy as he looked at us

"This is Kagome, the new number." Said Ulquiorra

"Oh…what number?" yummy asked

I pointed at my tummy and when he saw he laughed

"What the hell! She is number 0! There is no way a little thing like her can be number 0!" he laughed

"Well…Shippo is number 2 and he is about" I showed with my hand how big he was "that big" I said as we walked up to the opening

"You can't be serious!" he said

"She is, let's go" said Ulquiorra

And with that we went through the opening, into the world of the living.

Yayayayayayay my birthday is tomorrow! :D I hope I get money! :P 


	6. meetings

…I'm not sure if I should have a threesome… Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are not the type to share…XD

On with the story

Kagome's pov

"Yummy! Stop commenting on my height! You're really pissing me off!" I said as I got all up in his face

"Well, what you going to do about it?" he asked as he bent down towards me

"THIS!" and I threw a punch that sent him flying… ten meters away from Ulquiorra and me

"You bitch!" he screamed as he ran at me.

"That's enough yummy! You're the one who insulted her, she had every right to do that." Ulquiorra said as we walked through the darkness to get to the world of the living.

I stuck my tongue at him when Ulquiorra was done. But once I noticed that Ulquiorra was far gone, I ran to go catch up.

"Thanks" I said when I went next to him

"HN."

"You don't talk much, huh?" I asked

"…"

"Well…ummmm…" I said awkwardly

I sighed. There is no way I can get Mr. Emo to talk to me. Oh well. So we just walked together in a comfortable silence.

Then the gate way opened up and we walked into the sun light. When I took it all in, I felt like crying. I missed my family, friends….and…no! I will not miss him of all people! But my pep talk didn't stop the tears from over flowing.

"Mama? Why are you crying" asked Yuki

"It's nothing Yuki I'm ok." I said as I whipped the tears away "why did you call me mama?" I asked

"You have been the only person that has been nice to me since I have become an arrancar. And I don't remember if I have a mommy." She said

"Oh Yuki." I said looking down at her "you can call me whatever you like."

"Ok!" she said as she hugged me close

I smiled, she was so cute! And I think I love her all ready!

"come." Ulquiorra said as he walked forward

We walked down to the ground, it seemed like we were in some sort of park. But we kept walking until we got to a clearing.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" yummy asked

"They can't see us." I said as I looked at all the people.

"Well they are really pissing me off!" yummy said as he started to suck in all of the souls.

"Hey! We only need to kill one! Don't kill the innocent!" I said as I kicked him in the groin

"Eepp!" he screamed and fell to the ground

"Who are you?"

I turned to see an orange haired girl and a dark skinned man. I was surprised that they could still live from being this close to yummy when he did that.

"We should be asking the same thing" I said as I turned around to face them.

"Orihime Inoue"

"Chad"

"Kagome and it wasn't me who did that just now, it was that dumb ass." I said as I pointed to yummy

"Hey! I'm not a dumb ass you bitch!" yummy said

"Yes you are!" I said "and I am not a bitch!"

"Go rot in hell!" he said getting ready to shoot a Cero.

Ulquiorra saw what was coming, but stood there. Like he didn't care. But I knew better, he cared. He just didn't want to show it. It was heading towards me. But I couldn't move out of the way or the humans would get killed. So I quickly put up a large barrier to protect everyone, besides yummy.

It hit at full force. I could feel it. As if it was suffocating me. But a quick as it came it left. Once the dust cleared I ran up to Ulquiorra and said "hold her please." As I put her in his arms. Then I ran up to the ass and smacked him hard.

"YOU BASTERED! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT! IM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" I said smacking him again, but I put some of my Miko energy in it.

"Ah!" he said over and over again until I stopped

"Good night." I said as I zapped him once more. Knocking him out.

"Ass hole," I muttered under my breath "are you guys ok?" I asked

"Yea…why did you?" asked Orihime

I used Sonído to get in front of her and said "you are not human. But you are pure. Plus you may be value to me in the future."

"What do you want from her!" said Chad protectively

When I looked over at him, my eyes caught movement from behind him. So I used Sonído again to be in front of the figure. I bent down and used my Miko energy to calm her down so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Poor thing." I said as I healed her "stupid yummy" I grumbled afterwards

"Where am I?" asked the girl

"Tatsuki!" said Orihime as she ran over to her

"Your friend is fine now." I said as I helped her up on her feet

Orihime ran to her friend and held her tight. As this was happening I walked over to Ulquiorra.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as he walked over to me as well, still carrying Yuki

"She was pure. She was a good being. Besides we have to get her trust somehow."I said taking yuki from him

"Why do we need her, she is trash." He said

I smiled and said "can't you tell? She is not human. But I don't know what it is. Oh! Here comes the one we want!" I said as I turned around to face him

"Who the hell are you?" asked the bright orange haired guy

"Hi strawberry!" I said "you know me! And that is Ulquiorra!" I said pointing at him

"Wait, you're the soul that they captured!" said Ichigo

"Look! Strawberry has a brain!" I said

"Shut up!" said Ichigo

"Kagome, would you like to fight him?" asked Ulquiorra

"YEA!" I said as I got into a fighting stance

Then he attacked, with no warning I was cut in my shoulder. He was strong, very strong. So I decided to test one of my powers. I used Sonído to get behind him, and then I put my hand on his forehead. What I wasn't expecting was Ichigo's life story. I saw how he became a soul reaper, how his mom died, but what really stood out was that his inner hollow was slowly taking over, and that he needed to get to the Visored to survive. I lifted my hand and put up a barrier to shield us from the others, but they could still see, but not hear.

"You poor thing, you must go to the Visored to survive. Or else that inner hollow will consume you." I said in a sing song voice.

"How did you know about my inner hollow?" he asked

"All in due time, trust me." I said

"Tell me!" he said swinging again

"Nope!" I said playfully as I dodged another blow

But he swung his sward again and struck me in the back. I pulled my poison whip out and thrashed out at him. I got three direct hits, one on his right shoulder, one on his torso and then one on his thigh. Then he got into another fighting position and said "Bankai!"

Then with a swirl of spiritual pressure, he was transformed. This time he had a black small sward with a little chain at the end of the hilt, and his clothes changed into a black robe.

"So this is your Bankai huh?" I asked "well let's see what you got!" I said as I charged at him.

But he was faster than me at that moment. And he cut me down in the back. Making me fall to the ground. The pain was so great that there were tears in my eyes. When I looked up I saw Orihime pounding on the barrier, and Chad trying to get in as well. And yuki was yelling and screaming for me to get up. But what struck me most was that Ulquiorra, the guy who had no emotion, was looking at me with, a sad face. And he put a hand on the barrier. They want me to get up. I thought. I need to get up! To prove that I am worthy to be 0!

Then a flash of light surrounded me, it was so bright that you couldn't see a thing! But when it subsided. There was a short pole in my hand.

"What the hell am I going to do with this?" I said as I looked at it. There were weird markings on it and words. It said 'squeeze'. And when I did it became a scythe. (Like the grim reaper's weapon, and the same type of style as the weapon that Shizuku uses in 'fade to black' the movie) then something whispered in my head. And the word that it said was a word that I will never forget. "Shikon." I whispered "This is my Zanpakuto!" I yelled at him as I fought him head on. He was a very good fighter. But I could tell that he was taking it easy on me. Then when I got tired of the fight, I went up behind him and sealed his hollow inside him, but it won't stay like this forever. No he will eventually come out and play again. but, that's only if I let him. "I have purified your inner hollow for now; you must go to the Visored's! Or else, you will not live." I told him as I knocked him out. After he was out cold I healed his injuries and removed the barrier. "Ichigo!" said Orihime as she ran towards me. I set Ichigo down and walked to where Ulquiorra and yuki were waiting for me. "How'd I do?" I asked "Your wounds, they are not healed. Yet his are. Why is that?" he asked as he set yuki down. "He is trash. Not even worth killing…for now. He will get stronger, and when he does, he will be a good practice dummy." I said "But her." I said as I pointed to Orihime "she is completely pure. I must keep her alive at all costs. And if I have to keep I'm alive to help her live, then that is what I'm going to do." I said as I took a step forward "now if you don't mind, I'm going to…take…a…nap."I said as I fell into Ulquiorra's arms Ulquiorra's pov I caught Kagome as soon as she fell. It looks like her Zanpakuto was finally going to train her. So I carried her in my arms, bridle style and looked a yummy. He still looked unconscious but I knew better. "yummy." I said as I kicked him awake. "Get up" "Grrrrr" he said as he got up "You there girl, Kagome has taken an interest in you." I said as I looked at Orihime The girl just looked scared, like I was going to kill her or something. Oh well. "What do you guys…want with…Orihime?" asked the soul reaper as he got up "Ulquiorra, what happened to Shorty?" asked yummy "Stop calling her that yummy." I said "her Zanpakuto came to her." "Hmmm, you mean she didn't have one before." Asked yummy "Yummy you are so stupid" I said sighing "Am not!" he yelled. "Shut up!" yelled the soul reaper "You are trash." Said Ulquiorra as he looked at yummy "do what you want, but don't kill them. I'm taking her back with me; she needs to be looked at. Come yuki." "Coming!" And with that Ulquiorra opened up the portal. This chapter is…..DONE! :D Next chapter will have: Kagome and Ulquiorra time ;) sorry I couldn't get any in this chappy, but there will be some in the next! :D Kagome training: should I make it so she can get two or three release forms? Oh! Oh! Oh! VERY IMPORTANT! THE PERSON WHO DOESN'T END UP WITH KAGOME, ENDS UP WITH…YOU DECIDE! :D Love ya ;) Gigglieo222 


End file.
